Family Ties
by TheStormrider
Summary: A new student comes to the academy, but she more than she seems.


"Master Skywalker, there is a young lady here to see you. She says her name is Alora. She refuses to give her last name."

Luke looked up from his desk. "Thankyou threepio." The girl walks in and Luke has the feeling he is looking at Leia and himself at the same time.

"Hello Alora are you here to train? I can feel your power from here," He asked. The girl nodded. Luke produces some enrolment papers.

"What is your last name?"

The girl looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"It's Skywalker."

Luke's jaw dropped opened, "sorry I didn't get that, I thought you said your name was…."

"Skywalker? Yes I did say that, I searched forever to find you Luke. I'm your twin sister."

Luke couldn't believe it. His twin, but this girl only looked 17, it was impossible.

"How old are you?"

"17."

"But that's impossible, your almost half my age," Luke sat down in his chair "It's impossible Leia's my sister."

"She is not our sister," she grabbed him by the hands, "we are perfect genetic humans, we were not met to come out of our tanks, but yours was damaged and you weren't able to be put back in., that's why there's an age different. Please believe me brother."

An image flashed into Luke's mind. He saw Obi-wan snatching a baby from a shattered tank, then the image was gone.

"How is this possible," he asked.

"Leia is our sister in a sense, she was taken before the program was initiated. You were taken shortly after. No one came for me," Alora said sadly.

"Program," Luke was confused, should he believe this girl.

"You, Leia and myself, along with Vader our father, were mean to be the tip of the Empire's sword. We were to be the perfect assassins, I completed the program, but they did not release me, the base was abandoned…" tears came to her eyes. The door opened and Mara waltzed in.

"Ah, have I come at a wrong time," she asked as her eyes fell on the crying girl.

"Uh, yes and no," Luke replied. "Mara this is Alora, Alora this is my wife Mara.'

"Hi."

The girl just nodded in replied, Mara could sense something had happen between them, but could feel that her husband didn't want her to intrude just yet.

"I might come back later when you're not busy."

"Thanks Mara," with that she left.

Alora burst into tears, "they used me. I'm a monster," she collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey come on don't cry" Luke knelt down in front of her.

"Hold me" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke held her back, "you're not a monster," he whispered gently.

"Yes I am," she sobbed, "we'll be together forever, my beloved brother"

Luke felt a prick on the back of his neck, his mind became foggy and his body wouldn't move.

Alora layed him gently on the floor, "they won't separate us again, I promise."

She pulled out her pair of twin lightsabers and smiled, "I won't let them."

Locking the door Alora made quick work of the wall with her sabers. She hauled Luke through the hole and into a waiting ship a few meter from the temple.

"Soon brother."

…………….

Mara was on the temple's roof practicing with her lightsaber when she heard a ship's engine start, turning she watched as a small Nubian craft took off into the atmosphere.

Wait a second, isn't that, that new girl's ship? Mara stretched out with the force to find her husband, but he wasn't where he was suppose to be.

'Oh sith!' Mara raced through the temple to Luke's office only to find the door locked.

The door flew inwards and out the gaping hole in the wall as Mara used the force to break in. There was no sign of a struggle, Luke's lightsaber sat on his desk next to an unfinished enrolment form. Mara picked it up, her eyes went wide as she read the name.

"...Skywalker?"

……………..

"What do you mean Luke was kidnapped!" Leia exclaimed glaring at Kam as they stood in Luke office on Yavin 4 "I was expecting to pick my brother up and spend a month of quality time with him, not this!" she gestured at the mess.

"We..."

"And this is suppose to be a school of force senative, someone should have sensed something wrong!"

"Leia, please calm down, we're doing everything we can" Kam replied.

"And were's Mara?"

"She in the forest mediating."

"Mediating!" Leia looked more annoyed, "I think I'll go find her."

She left Kam standing there stunned.

………………………………………………

Luke's head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He tried to move only to see that he was restrained in a bunk onboard a ship.

"Alora!" He shouted through the open door, moments later he heard footsteps. When Alora strode in he thought he was looking at Leia, but then he saw those blue eyes, as cold as ice and knew he was looking into the eyes of his father.

"You are awake brother," She said.

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded.

She smiled, "home."

"And were's that?"

She remained silent, staring at him with those eyes.

Taking a deep calming breath Luke pushed the thought of strangling her out of his mind.

"So I guest you won't be letting me out of these restrains anytime soon?" he asked changing the subject.

"You would miss behave," she sat on a stool next to the bunk and smiled down at him.

"And why would I do that?" he smiled back.

"Because your fever hasn't come yet," kissing him on the forehead she walked to the door.

"Fever! What fever!?" He struggled to sit up.

"Save your strength, it's going to be a bad one," with that she walked out the door.

"Don't you walk out on me Alora!" He shouted, "Alora!!"

She didn't come back.

Laying back he shut his eyes, concentrating he summoned the force, but nothing happened, reaching out again he called the force.

Nothing.

This can not be happening.

Luke tried to summon the force to contact Mara, to no avail.

"Alora!" He shouted again. There was no reply. The room began to heat up or was it him?

"Alora please let me go!" He shouted. The room began to tilt. Was it his imagination or was the ship rolling?

"ALORA!!!"

Nothing. Luke was starting to become uncomfortable hot now, nausea was setting in and he swore that he was seeing things.


End file.
